Icha Icha Paradise
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Una misión rango A que no es lo que parece. Team 7.


**Fandom:** Naruto  
 **Claim:** Team 7  
 **Rate:** K+  
 **Autora:** Kao.  
 **Prompt:** 01\. Chakra

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

"Mantén tu chakra bajo."

Naruto se dio media vuelta para mirar al Uchiha con ojos de reproche e insulto. "Lo se, no soy estúpido."

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo. "Podrías haberme engañado."

"¡Bastardo! Yo te ense–"

"Naruto," cortó la voz de Kakashi.

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei. Él lo empezó. Sé que ha estado mucho tiempo en Otto, pero ¡no soy el mismo idiota que antes!"

El silencio fue respuesta suficiente.

" _Kakashi-senseei"_

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta. "Lo siento Naruto," tosió antes de agregar. "Siempre encuentras la posibilidad de superar los límites inimaginables."

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro. Que desapareció cuando repitió la frase en su cabeza por segunda vez. "HEY!"

"Cállate idiota. Nos van a escuchar," reprochó Sasuke mirando desde su posición la habitación semi-oscura.

Estaban en una misión de rango A. Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke estaban como respaldo en caso de que algo saliera mal. Sakura, en cambio, era la que estaba en el campo de batalla.

Dentro de la habitación, vestida con un pantalón más corto e indecente que el de Karin e Ino, juntas, con un top rojo que hacía muy poco en ocultar los atributos que POR AÑOS Sakura había logrado esconder estaba la pelirrosa estaba parada entre medio de las piernas de un guardia de seguridad. Una mano sobre su cadera y la otra jugando con su cabello, ahora violeta. La mujer tenía una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

Pero eran sus ojos verdes los que mostraban un poco de disgusto de estar allí.

"¿Te pasa algo, Princesa? Estás muy callada," preguntó el guardia mientras miraba el pecho de Sakura.

Sakura sonrió y de sus ojos desapareció el disgusto. "Para nada. Es solo que tengo un poco de frío."

El guardia sonrió y dijo con un brillo en los ojos. "Creo que puedo ayudarte en eso."

El guardia atrajo más cerca el cuerpo de Sakura.

.

.

"¡Mira como está tocando a Sakura-chan! LO MATARÉ. Ojala Sakura-chan lo golpeara. La última vez que la toqué así, terminé estampado contra el monumento de los Hokages."

"Idiota."

"PERO MIRÁ DONDE TIENE SUS MANOS ESTÁ TOCANDO SU _\- OUCH_! TEME, ESO DUELE."

"Cállate, puedo ver por mi mismo."

Naruto lo miró con desdén. "Solamente dices eso porque estás celoso de haberle negado tantas veces a Sakura-chan." Naruto se acercó al morocho y levantó las cejas sugestivamente. "Apuesto que desearías estar en el lugar del guardia, eh! EH!?"

"Baka."

"Yaa. Yaa. Niños. Cálmense."

"Neh, neh, Kakashi-sensei. ¿Por qué Sakura-chan tenía que hacer esta misión?"

"Porque es la única mujer en el equipo, idiota," respondió Sasuke. Y Kakashi lo miró extrañado cuando notó el tono de su voz.

"¡Pero puedo hacer el sexy no jutsu y Sakura-chan no tendría que hacerlo!"

Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco. "Eres repugnante."

"Oh," musitó Kakashi sorprendido. "Sakura lo está haciendo."

Dos pares de ojos fueron hasta la escena.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Haciendo qué?" preguntó Naruto.

"Lo que le dije que haga."

Sasuke y Naruto miraron a Kakashi.

"Sakura estuvo preguntando que hacer en situaciones como éstas. Para mejorar. Kurenai estaba en una misión y no pudo responderle."

"¿Le has enseñado a Sakura-chan a seducir?"

"Soy su profesor," les recordó Kakashi. Cuando los ojos del Uchiha se entrecerraron, agregó. "Solo le presté un libro que podría ayudarle"

"¿¡Le has dado los libros del hombre SAPO!?"

"Tiene buenos ejemplos," se defendió. Miró delante de él. "Sakura aprende muy rápido."

"¡No puedo creer que le hayas prestado ese libro!"

"Hmm. Es bastante informativo."

"¿No es acoso sexual?"

"No, es pedofilia," respondió Sasuke molesto.

"Ahora niños, no es necesario ser tan extremos."

La risa de Sakura los distrajo. La muchacha tenía las manos alrededor del cuello del guardia.

"Ch, ¿Cuánto más va a tardar?" dijo Sasuke por lo bajo.

"¿Preocupado?" preguntó Kakashi enarcando las cejas.

"Tsk, es una misión fácil."

"Seguro que si."

.

.

"Eres un hombre muy bueno, ¿no?"

"Claro que si Princesa. _Muuuy_ bueno."

"No eres como tu jefe, ¿verdad?"

"¿Porqué lo dices?" preguntó el guardia, un poco a la defensiva,

"Oh, es que fue muy malo conmigo."

"No tienes que preocuparte por él, Princesa," dijo relajándose.

"Deberías decirle que no trate así a las mujeres, sino no tendrá novia."

El guardia rió. "Dudo que tenga una, Princesa."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que tiene gustos diferentes."

"... ¿Uh?"

"Le gustan los príncipes, Princesa."

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

.

.

Cuando el grito escapó de los labios de Sakura, su pelo había vuelto al color original, y cinco segundos más tarde, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke estaban al lado de ella.

"Kakashi-sensei. ¡Nadie me dijo que tenía que seducir a un homosexual!" reprochó Sakura.

"Esa información no la sabíamos." musitó el susodicho rascándose el mentón.

El guardia miró al gruido de hombres. "Princesa, ¿que es lo que ocurre? Tu pelo.."

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. "No me llames así. Realmente lo odio."

"Pero Princ-"

Un golpe en el cuello y el guardia cayó al suelo.

Todos los ojos se dispararon el joven Uchiha.

"Me estaba molestando." respondió secamente.

Naruto rodó los ojos y Sakura se sonrojo ante el escrutinio del morocho. Kakashi habló.

"Esto cambio un poco nuestros planes. Sakura, no creo que seas de ayuda con la otra parte de la misión. Tendremos que reemplazarte."

"Hai," dijo de mala gana. Miró sus ropas y deseó tener un abrigo para taparse.

Kakashi miró a Naruto y a Sasuke. "Tengo una misión para ustedes."

"No."

"Oh no, Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto, ¿tu no decías que querías participar?"

"¡Pero con el sexy no jutsu!"

"No creo que Naruto sirva para la misión Kakashi-sensei," interrumpió la pelirrosa cuando Kakashi iba a abrir la boca para hablar.

"¡GRACIAS SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Quiero decir, el gusto del Jefe es con príncipes y Naruto parece más a la rana encantado."

"HEY!"

"Entonces es..."

Sakura y Kakashi miraron a Sasuke, quien tenía un tick nervioso en su ceja.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?"

"¿Mh?"

"Trajiste el Icha Icha ¿no?"

* * *

Holaaa. Casi 5 años desde la ultima vez que escribí algo. Tannnto tiempo! Les soy honesta, casi todas las noches abro el archivo de Beautiful lie e intento escribir pero no avanzo mas que cinco lineas.

Esto lo escribí hace ya... 3 años? o un poco más. La verdad es que cambio mucho mi forma de escribir. Pero quería subirlo igual. Por los viejos tiempos.

Que no muera el SasuSaku

.


End file.
